eres mi vida
by kikio 14
Summary: yo y kinomoto..te volviste loco o que onda...
1. por que a mi

SUEÑOS DE CEREZO

Perfecto, es perfecto sacaremos un diez-dijo nakuru muy emocionada

Lo dudo mucho si el personaje principal lo tiene esta mocosa distraída y torpe- dijo el joven mirando de reojo a una muy enfurecida Sakura para luego sonreir, se veía tan hermosa así enojada, un momento shaoran li para ahí ella no es hermosa, no lo es.

No soy torpe mocoso despreciable-dijo Sakura con un dejo de ira en su voz, como puede ser tan cruel, es un idiota, baboso, egocéntrico, se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe así pensó Sakura dejando de lado su ira, no es lindo Sakura es un idiota que te fascina pero un idiota fin al cabo.

Si lo eres y no me llames mocoso-dijo shaoran acercándose más a ella amaba su aroma a cereza, su cálida respiración y ese sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas de vez en vez. Toda ella le fascinaba pero él no podía permitirse ser tan débil como para enamorarse de esa muchachita

Eres un idiota-grito Sakura antes de salir del salón de teatro la tenía harta, maldita la hora en la que se había inscrito a esa clase. Maldita la hora en que la pusieron con ese tarado. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Quién te crees para dejarme hablando solo?-dijo shaoran muy cerca al oído de Sakura cosa que llevo a que esta se estremeciera de pies a cabeza cosa que le fascino al castaño ,esta muchachita tiene que ser mía, un segundo shaoran no te gusta, no te gusta metete eso en la cabeza.

Aléjate de mí, me fastidias-dijo Sakura alejándose de él y empezando a caminar hacia su casillero su siguiente clase era la de canto y no quería llegar tarde por estar peleando con ese mocoso pero no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar la cercanía anterior que habían tenido.

Es un idiota Sakura recuérdalo-se dijo a si misma mientras se daba un golpecito en la frente.

-SHAORAN POV-

¿Qué pasa shaoran tu musa de ojos verdes te insulto de nuevo?-dijo un joven de ojos azules golpeando en el hombro de shaoran

Si… me insulto y no es mi nada eriol-dijo shaoran un tanto sonrojado- sabes creo que me inscribiré a la clase de canto

Y ya sé cuál es el motivo-dijo eriol asomándose por la ventana mientras veía frente a ellos ajena a la escena a una joven de cabello castaño y bellos ojos verdes frente a un piano.

Dios mío su voz es como la de un ángel, aparte de hermosa es muy talentosa, ¿qué pasa contigo? No es hermosa, es una muchachita insoportable. Pensaba shaoran viéndola ay sentada ajena al mundo cantando con los ojos cerrados.

_Sé que no lo puedo ver, todo parece estar normal todo al derecho y cada cosa en su lugar pero si lo vuelvo a ver no hay negativas en mi hablar solo me sirve el sí y el cuándo quieras tu sus besos son mi vicio cruel y aunque no sepa a donde voy el conoce bien cuál es la dirección, sé que no lo puedo ver y eso lo sabe el también y lo confirma cuando vuelve aparecer._

_Y es que me corta el pensamiento, él se mueve como el viento y se desliza entre mi cama y a la mañana se me va juega con cada sentimiento, calcula cada movimiento y cuando vuelvo a ser mi dueña ya es de mañana y se me va._

_Sus besos son mi vicio cruel y aunque no sepa a donde voy el conoce bien cuál es la dirección, sé que no lo puedo ver y eso lo sabe el también y lo confirma cuando vuelve aparecer._

_Y es que me corta el pensamiento, él se mueve como el viento y se desliza entre mi cama y a la mañana se me va juega con cada sentimiento, calcula cada movimiento y cuando vuelvo a ser mi dueña ya es de mañana y se me va._

_Se va y me doy contra la realidad, se va y prometo al menos intentar se va y el golpe es cada vez peor ya es de mañana y vuelvo a ver como se aleja cada vez._

_Y es que me corta el pensamiento, él se mueve como el viento y se desliza entre mi cama y a la mañana se me va, juega con cada sentimiento, calcula cada movimiento y cuando vuelvo a ser mi dueña ya es de mañana y se me va._

Muy bien Sakura salió perfecto-dijo la maestra mientras observaba a Sakura aun frente al piano

Por qué no puede ser así de adorable siempre, porque no siempre tiene ese brillo en los ojos. Viéndola así el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos crecía… ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación tan extraña al verla? ¿Por qué? Sin darse cuenta shaoran se estaba inclinando hacia el frente hasta que choco con el cristal sonido que llamo la atención de Sakura quien inmediatamente se ruborizo al igual que el castaño que estaba ya tan rojo como un tomate y no hallaba que hacer así que decidió salir corriendo de allí.

-SAKURA POV-

Sakura ya no mas no pienses en él, no lo hagas, ten consideración contigo misma, el jamás se fijaría en ti pensaba Sakura mientras acomodaba las cosas para empezar a ensayar cuando al fin estuvo frente al piano sus dudas se desvanecieron para luego entrar a un mundo donde solo estaba ella y su piano.

Al terminar la canción escucho a la maestra felicitarla pero un sonido hueco proveniente de la puerta llamo su atención para luego llenarla de nervios shaoran tenía la frente contra el vidrio y la observaba ruborizado, sintió el calor subir a su rostro mientras veía el nerviosismo en los bellos ojos del hombre que en secreto quería. Luego lo vio salir corriendo mientras su rostro se veía como un tomate.

Me…escucho…can…cantar-dijo mientras los nervios se apoderaban todavía más de ella.

Claro que te escuche, por algo es mi clase no crees-dijo la maestra ignorando lo que había pasado ante sus ojos-lo hiciste muy bien

Gracias maestra, ya debo irme- dijo Sakura aun nerviosa mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir a buscar a su amiga tomoyo.

…


	2. tu

queridas mias este es un edit de un fanfic de mi mejor amiga kath, dark shadow of love en esta pagina

* * *

…

Dios mío me vio- dijo shaoran en el patio sentado bajo un árbol de cerezo.

Quien te vio shaoran-dijo eriol riendo mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien-acaso tu princesita de ojos esmeralda te vio espiándola

No la espiaba-grito shaoran-y ¿a quién buscas eriol? ¿A daijouji?

Sí, no la he visto en todo el día y necesito aunque sea verla-dijo eriol cabizbajo, era consciente de que la señorita daijouji no sentía ni siquiera aprecio fraternal hacia él.

Ya supérala eriol-dijo shaoran entre risas

¿A quién tiene que superar joven harizawa?- dijo una joven de cabello amatista y piel nívea con el ceño levemente fruncido para luego sonreir de la forma más falsa que conocía, seis años sumaba ya el tiempo que llevaba enamorada de eriol harizawa y él no lo notaba ni siquiera la determinaba de esa forma.

A nadie señorita daijouji- dijo eriol sonrojado la chica que amaba estaba frente a él, era tan hermosa su nívea piel, sus rosados labios todo era tan hermoso en ella. Un grito lo saco de su en soñación, mientras el castaño y la nívea volteaban a ver.

Ay estas tomoyo-grito Sakura cuando vio la junto a el árbol de cerezo

Si sakurita aquí estoy- dijo tomoyo sonriendo

A es Kinomoto, quien más podría gritar de esa forma-dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado recordando el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron en el salón de música

¿Qué pasa sakurita porque tan sonrojada?-dijo tomoyo mirándola fijamente, al escuchar esto el castaño subió la vista para poder verla y así era Sakura tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un tono carmín intenso igual al que tenía en el salón de música al verlo observándola, si lo pensaba bien, eso podía catalogarse como acoso. Pero no iba a negarlo se veía hermosa así sonrojada.

Es que corrí por todas partes buscándote-dijo Sakura

Hola señorita Kinomoto yo también existo-dijo eriol en tono burlón mientras miraba a shaoran quien mantenía el ceño fruncido.

Hola joven harizawa – dijo Sakura sonriendo-disculpe mi falta de modales

Ha… como si pudieras ser educada mocosa- dijo shaoran viendo a otra parte

Si puedo serlo mocoso déspota-dijo Sakura golpeando la cabeza de shaoran con su dedo índice

No me toques tonta-dijo shaoran poniéndose de pie frente a Sakura

Si te toco idiota-dijo Sakura poniendo su dedo en la nariz del castaño que la miraba de forma desafiante uniendo sus frentes

Que no lo hagas-dijo shaoran mientras tomaba las muñecas de la chica frente a él, sentía su respiración cálida rosar su rostro, su pequeña nariz rozar la suya y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios pequeños y rosados en ese momento le parecían tan provocativos ¿qué te pasa shaoran aléjala?

Suéltame ya tarado-dijo Sakura mientras no podía evitar perderse en los bellos ojos ámbar del chico que la sostenía fuertemente de sus muñecas, podía ver algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello sobre su frente, sintió su nariz rosar la suya suavemente y sus labios, se moría de ganas de probar esos labios. ¿Qué pasa contigo Sakura aléjate de shaoran li ahora mismo?

Ambos se separaron un tanto sonrojados, shaoran se dio la vuelta y dijo- vámonos eriol no soporto a esta mocosa idiota

Tú eres el idiota shaoran li, eres patético, eres un cobarde-grito Sakura sin pensar

Shaoran estaba extasiado su nombre en esos labios se escuchaba tan bien, no le importó tanto que le llamara cobarde o patético escuchar su nombre en la voz de Sakura lo hacía ¿feliz?, cuando reacciono se giró y empezo a caminar hacia ella.

No soy un cobarde Sakura Kinomoto-dijo de forma desafiante

Si lo eres, eres un cobarde-grito Sakura sin evitar sentirse ansiosa y un tanto emocionada al escuchar su nombre venir de los labios de ese chico que la estresaba pero que a la vez producía en ella esa sensación que no podía descifrar.

Y según tu pedazo de tarada ¿Por qué soy un cobarde?-dijo mientras veía a la chica sonrojarse mientras él se acercaba más y más a ella. En verdad necesitaba tenerla cerca por un motivo que aún no entendía esa mocosa hacia que se enojara con demasiada facilidad pero a la vez le hacía feliz con su presencia.

Por qué esta huyendo de mí, ¿acaso tienes miedo de mi li?- dijo Sakura en un tono pícaro ante la atónita mirada de tomoyo quien no entendía que sucedía mientras eriol contenía la risa que le producía esa escena.

Yo miedo de ti, enserio te tienes fe-dijo shaoran con el rostro tan cerca al de ella que podía sentir el rose de sus labios pero estaba tan concentrado en pelear con ella que casi ignoro ese contacto

¿Entonces por qué huyes?- dijo Sakura sonriendo al sentir los labios del joven li tan cerca pero aun así seguía férrea en ganarle en esa discusión no pensaba perder ante el

No estoy huyendo-dijo shaoran mientras empezaba a calmarse

¿Entonces qué haces?-dijo Sakura quería tenerlo más tiempo así, cerca, muy cerca.

Estoy yendo a clase ya timbraron tonta-dijo shaoran separándose a pesar de que deseaba seguir ay cerca de la castaña que le enfurecía.

Es cierto sakurita el timbre sonó hace un buen rato-dijo tomoyo riendo

Pero ninguno lo había notado, shaoran no le mientas a la señorita Kinomoto tu tampoco te habías percatado de el timbre-dijo eriol entre risas

Nosotros ya nos vamos no es así joven harizawa-dijo tomoyo viendo al suelo

Si así es señorita daijouji-dijo eriol sonrojado

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el salón ante la mirada atónita del castaños, como era posible que no lo hubieran notado tan concentrados estaban en pelear el uno con el otro, de hecho la cercanía que tenían no ayudaba mucho pues ninguno de los dos podía dejar de ver los labios del otro.


	3. un beso inesperado

Eres un idiota-dijo Sakura mientras se iba a su clase que para su desgracia o no sabía si suerte compartía con el tarado de li.

No lo soy-dijo shaoran dándole alcance a la joven castaña para luego tomarla sin delicadeza del brazo y hacer que lo mirara, adoraba esos bellos ojos verdes que lo hacían perder la noción del tiempo -entendiste mocosa tarada

la joven no alcanzo a decir nada pues los labios del joven frente a ella se habían posado sobre los suyos y le besaban con dulzura no pudo resistirse y correspondió el gesto mientras sus manos se dirigían al cuello del castaño, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese beso. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire la joven estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo eso había sido un error, un delicioso error, un error que no estaba dispuesta a repetir pero los brazos del castaño no se lo permitieron, el joven la aferraba a él en un intento por mantenerla a su lado no iba a permitir que se alejara de él, no eso nunca, ella iba a ser suya para siempre así le costara la vida.

Suéltame li-dijo Sakura sonrojada-suéltame mocoso idiota

No voy a soltarte Kinomoto, no voy a hacerlo nunca-dijo shaoran sosteniéndola aun entre sus brazos

A no-dijo la castaña mientras acercaba su rostro a el hombro del muchacho para luego darle un mordisco que hizo que este la soltará por el dolor, luego de esto salió corriendo alejándose de allí. Como era eso posible shaoran li la había besado pero si el la odiaba. O por lo menos eso parecía por la forma en que la trataba pero ese beso fue tan tierno sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces, no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos a sus labios recordando el beso que el castaño le había dado hace unos momentos.

Eres un idiota shaoran li, perfecto ahora ya no querrá verte nunca-se dijo a sí mismo el joven castaño sentándose en las escaleras mientras recordaba el beso que le había dado a la castaña, ese era un beso diferente jamás en su vida alguien lo había besado de una forma tan dulce, los labios de Sakura eran deliciosos en ese beso no pudo evitar saborearlos como si se tratara de un dulce, un dulce al cual se había vuelto adicto quería otro beso de ella, quería todo con ella. En verdad no entendía en lo más mínimo lo que ocurría con él desde el primer día de clases se habían llevado como perros y gatos, siempre se insultaban, se gritaban, ella era tan despreciable pero de un momento a otro el sentimiento que ella le generaba cambio y eso lo confundió por eso siguió comportándose como un patán, con eso la mantenía alejada pero con el tiempo ya no la quería lejos. La quería a su lado quería tenerla solo para él, verla con otros chicos hacia que la sangre le hirviera de la cólera que le daba.

* * *

Señorita daijouji que clase tiene ahora-dijo un muy sonrojado eriol

Tengo biología y usted joven harizawa-dijo tomoyo viendo al suelo

También tengo esa clase -dijo eriol emocionado

Es bueno saber que compartiré clase contigo eriol o que pena no debí llamarte por tu nombre joven harizawa-dijo tomoyo muy apenada

No es problema puedes llamarme por mi nombre señorita daijouji-dijo eriol sonriente

Entonces eriol llámame por mi nombre también-dijo tomoyo radiante

Será un placer tomoyo, vamos o sino llegaremos tarde- dijo eriol controlando su felicidad mientras le extendía la mano a tomoyo

Tienes razón eriol-dijo tomoyo sonrojada mientras tomaba la mano del joven-pero sakura y el joven li

Ellos saben cuidarse solos –dijo eriol halando a tomoyo hacia el salón

Tienes razón eriol mejor entremos-dijo una sonriente tomoyo

Y cuál es tu puesto-pregunto eriol aunque él sabía de antemano sus horarios y su puesto en cada uno de los salones

Es este eriol-dijo tomoyo señalando su puesto

Te molesta si me siento contigo-dijo eriol con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

Como se te ocurre, sería un placer sentarme contigo eriol-dijo tomoyo muy entusiasmada por lo menos ahora eran amigos

El placer es todo mío tomoyo-dijo eriol emocionado por fin podía estar cerca de tomoyo.

Buenos días jóvenes-dijo el profesor

Buenos días profesor-dijeron todos mientras se sentaban

Trabajaremos en parejas por favor escuchen atentamente sus parejas para el proyecto -dijo el profesor

Los grupos fueron armándose poco apoco y la felicidad invadió a eriol y tomoyo cuando el profesor les nombro como grupo podrían estar juntos fuera de clases.


	4. quiero que sea guapa

¿Qué pasa li? No te vi en clase-dijo una voz melosa

Nada-dijo el castaño al encontrarse frente a frente con naoko, una chica que comparte la mayoría de sus clases

¿Sabes dónde está sakurita? ella tampoco vino a clases-dijo naoko sin dejar de mirar fijamente a el castaño

¿Por qué debería saberlo?-dijo shaoran fingiendo desinterés

No lo sé, solo preguntaba-dijo naoko-adiós li, te veo después en clase

Shaoran se levantó de la escalera y se dirigió al salón de música necesitaba estar solo.

Dios mío, dios mío- decía Sakura sentada frente al piano- no entiendo nada

Un ruido proveniente del corredor la asusto así que decidió esconderse, para su sorpresa li entro a la sala y se sentó justo donde antes estaba ella, tomo una guitarra y suspiro. Acaso el sentía algo por ella. Antes de que Sakura pudiera seguir pensando escucho la voz del castaño.

Bien hecho li, Sakura debe odiarte en este momento-dijo el castaño mientras afinaba la guitarra, en verdad era un idiota como había sido tan estúpido como para besarla así sin antes decirle que pelear con ella era la forma como le demostraba lo que sentía, pero como podía pedir que ella entendiera lo que sentía si ni siquiera el mismo lo entendía. No entendía esa felicidad que le entraba cuando la tenía cerca, cuando la escuchaba hablar, tan solo escucharla respirar le hacía feliz muy feliz, aunque ella lo detestara, por qué se notaba a leguas que lo odiaba pero si era así porque respondió el beso debió abofetearlo y llamarlo acosador o empezara a gritar como loca insultos hacia el pero no lo había hecho simplemente lo había besado con la misma intensidad que él había puesto en sus labios desde ese leve contacto inicial, no había podido contenerse tenerla tan cerca mirándolo con esos bellos orbes verdes le había hecho perder el poco de autocontrol que tenía cuando ella estaba cerca. Luego de un momento a otro una canción vino a su mente y empezo a tocar la guitarra mientras cantaba.

_Oye, quiero que escapes del mundo conmigo vámonos a marte lejos del ruido y cerca del arte quiero despertar escuchando su voz y dormir en el salón de un corazón que no se parte , quiero que viva sin televisor a la deriva de mil temas de conversación quiero una chica de verdad que se mantenga con vida que sepa librarse de la rutina ,yo no quiero que sea perfecta, ni que necesite fiestas que la diviertan ,quiero que escuche conmigo música selecta, quiero que al final de la peli siga despierta vivir con ella sin reglas, sin prisa, quiero una botella entera llena de sonrisas quiero ver amor en cada hecho y que terminemos el partido como el juego perfecto, sobrevivir a los tópicos muertos y que podamos decir que el mundo sigue siendo nuestro sin tener que lucir ninguna imagen al resto quiero su voz y sus enfados molestos no tiene importancia cuando fluyen por defecto el afecto, el respecto y el trato es honesto cierra los ojos y deja el corazón abierto._

_Yo solo quiero que me quieras tú, solo en tus ojos puedo ver la luz tengo momentos para darte, escribo porque sé que queda menos para encontrarte._

_Quiero que me mire y me sonría quiero enamorarme de su piel desde el primer día sentados en un banco, dormir en su barriga quiero que me pinte besos que no borraría quiero pasear por la ciudad que le hable y no me escuche solo me quiera besar quiero despedirme en su portal haciendo corazones con los dedos aun no te conozco y ya te quiero quiero que me abrase mientras duermo ,que no se pinte para ir al centro que sea sencilla y que sepa amar, quiero pasear por la orilla de su cuerpo estar cenando chocolate ver horas pasar, perderme entre su pelo enredado entre mis manos ,que tenga mil defectos que no se puedan curar, que juntos nos riamos de lo bueno y de lo malo. Quiero que sea distinta de como soy yo sería muy aburrido no crees si somos iguales los dos._

_Hoy voy a salir miro las estrellas, quiero la vergüenza lejos quiero confianza quiero que el respeto sea la única alianza, no voy a cerrar el tarro del amor, quiero conocerla aquí quiero que sea guapa. Yo solo quiero que me quieras tu solo en tus ojos puedo ver la luz, tengo momentos para darte, escribo porque sé que queda menos para encontrarte._

Muy bien joven li-dijo la maestra desde la puerta –no ha pensado entrar a mi clase

Si maestra por eso estoy aquí-dijo shaoran con una sonrisa falsa.

Muy bien joven li llene esta forma y estará dentro de la clase-dijo la maestra saliendo del salón

Mientras shaoran llenaba la forma, detrás de un estante Sakura seguía confundida acaso li en verdad sentía algo por ella, en verdad ese beso había sido sincero, ay dios estaba tan confundida. Sin darse cuenta resbalo con algo y cayó al suelo no pudo evitar emitir un grito de dolor cuando su cabeza choco contra armario de las baquetas.

El sonido del golpe y el grito hicieron que shaoran volteara y para su sorpresa vio a una Sakura con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor en su bello rostro.

¿Estás bien?-dijo shaoran muy preocupado al parecer la chica estaba muy adolorida pues su cabeza había frenado sobre un armario de metal

Si estoy bien-dijo la joven al ver que li estaba realmente muy cerca

Segura, te llevare a enfermería- dijo shaoran con la preocupación latente en su rostro extendiéndole la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantar

No es necesario puedo ir sola-dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie por su cuenta no quería tener el mas mínimo contacto con él, no hasta que todo estuviera claro.

¿Sakurita? ¿Estás aquí?-escucharon la voz de muchas chicas

Si aquí estoy –dijo Sakura dándole la espalda a shaoran mientras caminaba despacio por el dolor hacia la puerta ni siquiera quería voltear sentía los ojos de shaoran sobre ella y eso la ponía nerviosa.

¿Estás bien sakurita? estas pálida-dijeron rika, nakuru y naoko preocupadas

Si solo me caí hace un rato, pero estoy bien-dijo la castaña sonriendo

¿Cómo que te caíste?-dijo un joven de cabello grisáceo acercándose a ella

Si yukito solo fue un tras pie, nada del otro mundo-dijo la castaña sonriendo

Pero estas bien-dijo el joven con preocupación-si quieres vamos a la enfermería

No es necesario yukito, estoy bien-dijo Sakura sonriendo

Entonces vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase-dijo yukito con una sonrisa dibujada en su níveo rostro mientras extendía su mano

Vamos-dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la mano del chico

* * *

chicas la cancion es quiero que sea guapa de zeropositivo...espero que la historia lesguste tanto como a mi


	5. otr

Se fue, me dejo aquí solo-dijo shaoran enojado-esto es el colmo

¿Qué es el colmo?, ¿Qué me haya besado? , ¿Qué te hagas daño tu solo?, shaoran en verdad eres un tarado enserio creías que se iba a quedar contigo después de que la besaste, claro como no me di cuenta si antes me odiaba ahora debe odiarme el doble. Seguro está enamorada del baboso de yukito, ese tarado pasa tanto tiempo con ella que seguro ya hasta le va a pedir que sean novios, eres un tarado shaoran la perdiste por idiota. Y hablando de ese tarado ay está tomándole la mano a mi Sakura, seguro se la lleva a una de las muchas clases que toman juntos. Tarado, tarado, tarado eres un tarado la perdiste por pura idiotez.

Joven li ya término de llenar la forma-dijo la maestra sonriendo

Si maestra aquí esta-dijo shaoran para luego dirigirse a la puerta

Joven li-grito la maestra

Si maestra dígame-dijo shaoran

Hoy en la tarde todos los miembros del curso deben venir para ensayar las participaciones de cada uno en el festival que se realizara maso menos en unas dos semanas. Ay alguno que trabajaran en parejas-dijo la maestra

Claro maestra aquí estaré después de clases-dijo shaoran saliendo de la sala

No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, será que tendría tanta suerte como para que le tocara hacer juntos la presentación, no te tengas tanta fe li así le toque juntos ella te odia recuérdalo.

Li espérame-escucho una voz a su espalda, hizo caso omiso al grito y siguió caminando

Que me esperes te dije-escucho más cerca, siguió caminando ignorando a la persona tras el

Ves que si eres un idiota, primero me besas y después mi ignoras-escucho decir a la persona tras el

Se giró y tras él estaba Sakura muy sonrojada, se veía tan hermosa con sus lindas mejillas teñidas de carmín.

No soy un idiota sak… kinomoto-dijo shaoran sonrojándose

Solo quería decirte que tenemos reunión del grupo de canto después de clases, adiós-dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta y empezando caminar ante la mirada atónita de shaoran no podía seguir ay el poco autocontrol que tenía estaba por abandonarla y no quería lanzarse sobre él y comérselo a besos aunque lo deseara mucho.

Eso era todo, no puedo creerlo-dijo para sí mismo shaoran estaba desilusionado muy desilusionado.

¿Por qué la cara de funeral shaoran?-dijo eriol acercándose a él joven castaño

No tengo cara de funeral-dijo shaoran muy serio, estaba decidido iba a olvidar el beso que le había dado a Sakura aunque le fuera casi imposible. Si a ella no le importaba a el tampoco.

Lo que digas hermano-dijo eriol golpeándole en el hombro

Shaoran puso expresión de dolor en su rostro en ese hombro era donde sakura lo había mordido.

Tengo reunión del grupo de canto así que tienes que irte solo-dijo shaoran con la mano en el hombro

Era enserio lo de la clase de canto-dijo eriol riendo-acéptalo de una vez kinomoto te gusta

No me gusta eriol, entiéndelo-dijo shaoran mientras iba a su siguiente clase

Cuando entro al salón sakura estaba sentada en la parte de enfrente del salón con sus amigas y el tarado de yukito tomándola de la mano. Al cruzar una voz le hiso voltear a ver.


	6. confesiones

Hola shaoran -dijo naoko con una sonrisa

Hola naoko, como estas-dijo shaoran al ver que sakura fruncía el ceño

Bien y tu como estas-dijo naoko sonriendo

Bien, bueno voy a sentarme-dijo shaoran acariciando la mejilla de naoko

Se sentó en la parte de atrás del salón desde allí tenía una vista perfecta de sakura, podía ver cada movimiento, cada gesto, todo.

De donde lo conoces naoko-dijo sakura disimulando el enojo por la caricia que shaoran le había dado frente a ella, como era eso posible ni siquiera la hubiera determinado.

Compartimos muchas clases y hemos hecho algunos trabajos grupales-dijo naoko sonriendo

A eso lo explica-dijo sakura sonriendo fingiendo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Que pasa sakurita te pusiste seria-dijo yukito mirándola mientras ponía una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica

Nada es solo que necesito un poco de aire-dijo sakura poniéndose de pie para luego volver a sentarse pues el profesor ya había llegado, tras el eriol corría para no llegar tarde.

Hola tomoyo-dijo eriol animado

Hola eriol-respondió una muy avergonzada tomoyo

Eriol siguió su camino para sentarse con shaoran quien observaba con una mirada asesina a yukito pues este intentaba tomar el rostro de sakura de nuevo entre sus manos.

¿Qué pasa sientes celos de yukito?-dijo eriol riendo

No tengo celos de nadie-dijo shaoran con el ceño fruncido y ganas de matar a yukito quien se creía para tocar de esa forma a su sakura.- ya hablas con daijouji

Si y me permitió llamarla por su nombre-dijo eriol emocionado- me siento en las nubes.

No se nota eriol casi llegas tarde a tu clase favorita-dijo shaoran sonriendo

La clase fue muy corta desde la perspectiva de shaoran, había pasado todo el tiempo observando a sakura, cada movimiento de sus manos, cada gesto en su rostro, cada movimiento de sus labios al hablar, ella tenía que ser suya. Faltando cinco minutos para finalizar la clase el maestro lo saco de su ensoñación

Jóvenes para el trabajo final serán grupos de cuatro-dijo el profesor

Todos se miraron buscando a sus amigos para hacerse en el grupo.

Pero yo formare los grupos-dijo el profesor

Poco apoco el maestro fue formando los grupos al final quedaban tomoyo, eriol, yamasaki, Nagano, yukito, rika, sakura y shaoran. Sakura rogaba que no le correspondiera grupo con shaoran, rezo todas las oraciones que conocía pero al parecer ninguna funciono pues en su grupo quedo shaoran pero también quedo tomoyo quien estaba feliz pues eriol también estaba en el grupo.

Al timbrar shaoran salió del salón para ir a la sala de música, tras el iban tomoyo, eriol y sakura, esta última lo observaba para luego notar que en su camisa blanca tenia pequeñas manchitas rojas justo donde ella lo había mordido, acaso lo había lastimado mucho. No soporto la idea de haberlo herido así que corrió para alcanzarlo ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes níveos. Lo halo del brazo con delicadeza.

Shaoran, ¿estás bien?-dijo sakura viendo al suelo

Si, estoy bien-dijo shaoran extasiado lo había llamado por su nombre dejando de lado su apellido-¿Por qué preguntas?

Tienes sangre en tu camisa-dijo sakura feliz por la forma tan dulce en la que él le había hablado pero aun mirando al suelo-donde te mordí

¿Sangre?-dijo mientras miraba su hombro y para su sorpresa tenia los dientes de la chica marcados y algo de piel levantada-casi me arrancas el hombro

Lo…siento-dijo sakura a punto de ponerse a llorar

No importa, fue un accidente no querías herirme tanto o si-dijo shaoran tomado el fino rostro de sakura entre sus manos

No como se te ocurre eso jamás-dijo sakura sin pensar

Vez entonces no pasa nada-dijo shaoran mientras la joven se apartaba de él y volvía junto a su amiga y eriol.

Y me volvió a dejar solo-dijo shaoran viendo al suelo-solo se sentía culpable nada mas

Sakurita, mi vida-escucho el joven castaño que al girar vio a yukito tomando de la mano a su sakura

Dime yuki- dijo sakura sonriendo

Olvidaste esto-dijo yuki mientras le entregaba algo que parecía una agenda

Gracias yuki hubiera muerto si la llegara a perder-dijo sakura sonriéndole al joven mientras acariciaba su rostro

Esas caricias deberían ser solo para mí-dijo shaoran para sí mismo estaba muerto de los celos-mejor ya entro a la sala

Li espérame-escucho el joven quien al girar a ver vio a sakura halando a naoko

¿Por qué debería esperarte tarada?-dijo shaoran sin pensar y entro al aula

¿Cómo me dijiste?-dijo sakura con dejos de dolor en su voz

Tarada-dijo shaoran sin el más mínimo tacto dándole la espalda-¿por qué debería llamarte de otra forma?, para eso está tu noviecito ¿no?

¿Mi novio?-pregunto sakura

Si o es que lo vas a negar, yukito es tu novio ¿no?-dijo shaoran sin mirarla todavía

Acaso estas celoso -dijo sakura sin pensar

Celoso por ti, tente fe kinomoto-dijo shaoran sentándose

¿Ósea que te gusta otra chica?-dijo sakura con miedo por la respuesta

Y eso que te importa-dijo shaoran con ira

Eso le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa más que cualquier insulto, que shaoran estuviera enamorado de otra le dolía, ¿pero quien sería la otra chica? ¿Naoko?, ya sakura no más deja de pensar en ese tarado ya te diste cuenta de que solo juega contigo.-pensó sakura llena de ira por las palabras de shaoran

Es una tarada, está jugando contigo li, con tu cabeza, con tu alma, ¿Qué es tan idiota para no notar que ella es la única que me gusta? No más li no te hagas más daño.-pensó shaoran herido profundamente, el alma le dolía más que el hombro que al parecer por la tensión había vuelto a sangrar.

Bueno chicos las listas con las canciones y los intérpretes están en la cartelera, por favor revísenla -dijo la maestra

Los jóvenes fueron saliendo del aula el único que se quedó adentro fue shaoran quien miraba fijamente hacia la nada, la idea de que enserio yukito y sakura tuvieran algo le lastimaba profundamente, ella no la había negado pero tampoco lo había afirmado y esa duda le hacía imaginarse demasiadas cosas y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas

No vas a ver que te toco idiota- dijo sakura a las espaldas de shaoran

Más tarde, la lista debe estar llena-dijo shaoran sin voltear no quería que lo viera derrotado-por qué no te largas de una vez estúpida

No soy una estúpida-grito sakura

Si lo eres, eres tan estúpida que no notas que eres la única chica en todo este maldito instituto que me gusta y entiendo que quieras olvidar lo de hoy en el patio para que recordar un beso conmigo-dijo shaoran saliendo de la sala

Sakura quedo atónita ante la confesión de shaoran y la felicidad empezo a invadir todo su cuerpo cuando reacciono ya no había señal del castaño al que tanto detestaba y quería a la vez.


	7. lagrimas

Sakurita ay estas, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo tomoyo

Nada solo que ahora si estoy muy confundida-dijo sakura recordado la confesión de shaoran mientras sonreía

¿Y esa sonrisa?-dijo tomoyo con curiosidad

Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida-dijo sakura

¿Algo que tengas que contarme?-dijo tomoyo

Si, en casa te cuento-dijo sakura empezando a caminar susurrando hacia la puerta.

Sakura, necesito hablar contigo-dijo yukito acercándose

Si claro dime yuki-dijo sakura sonriendo

¿Quieres ser mi novia sakura?-dijo yukito sonrojado

Yuki…yo…esto…no-dijo sakura

Pero por que no sakura-dijo yukito

Por qué….estoy enamorada de alguien más-dijo sakura evitando mirar a yukito

A entiendo-dijo yukito cabizbajo

Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos-dijo sakura

Yo no quiero ser tu amigo-dijo yukito para luego irse

Mejor vamos a casa tienes mucho que contarme-dijo tomoyo

…

_-MANSION LI-_

_7:00 pm_

Soy un idiota, como pude pensar que enserio sakura quería tener algo conmigo-dijo el joven castaño acostado en el suelo

No que no te gustaba li- dijo eriol en tono burlón

Si me gusta y me gusta mucho pero si ella quiere omitir el día de hoy de su vida que lo haga pues yo voy a hacer lo mismo-dijo shaoran con el corazón herido

¿Luego que paso hoy? ¿Ay algo que yo no sepa li?-dijo eriol sorprendido

La bese eriol-dijo shaoran recordando el beso que se habían dado en el patio

Y ¿ella que dijo?-pregunto eriol aun incrédulo

Nada, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo shaoran con un dejo de dolor e ira en su voz

Habla mañana con ella, así aclaras las cosas-dijo eriol

Para que, al parecer ella y yukito si son pareja-dijo shaoran metiendo su cabeza bajo la alfombra.-déjame solo eriol

Como quieras shaoran-dijo eriol saliendo de la habitación

El joven castaño se quedó pensativo y si sakura no lo odiaba y si solo eran impresiones de él.

En qué momento esa mocosa había hecho que él se enamorara de esa forma.

_8:00 pm_

Ya no la pienses li eso te hace daño-dijo shaoran mientras se acostaba en su cama-ella te odia, aunque te duela tienes que aceptarlo ella no te quiere.

¿Quién no te quiere xiaolang?-dijo una niña de seis años parada en la puerta

Tu no me quieres meiling-dijo el joven acercándose a ella para alzarla

Soy tu hermana obvio tengo que quererte-dijo la niña sonriendo-mama dijo que tienes que bajar a cenar

Bueno dile a mama que bajo en un momento-dijo shaoran sonriendo mientras la colocaba en el suelo

Pero bajas o tendré que subir y bajarte a las malas-dijo meiling con el ceño fruncido para luego reír

Si mei no tardo-dijo el joven rebuscando algo en su escritorio

Bueno xiaolang mas te vale-dijo la niña mientras bajaba la escalera

¿Dónde la puse?-dijo el joven golpeándose la frente

¿Qué buscas shaoran? ¿Esto?-dijo eriol sosteniendo una fotografía entre sus dedos

Dámela eriol-dijo shaoran frunciendo el ceño

Creí que querías olvidarla y el primer paso es que quemes esta foto de ella-dijo eriol mientras sacudía la foto de sakura que sostenía en su mano

Dámela ya harizawa o vas a arrepentirte-dijo el castaño enojado

A sí ¿qué harás?-dijo eriol riendo

No se tal vez entregarle esto a daijouji-dijo shaoran sosteniendo un cuaderno

Eres cruel shaoran li -dijo eriol tomando el cuaderno y entregándole la fotografía a shaoran no podía permitir que esas cartas que había escrito durante todos esos años llegaran a manos de tomoyo

No soy cruel, soy un buen negociador-dijo shaoran abrazando la fotografía

Bajen ya mocosos-grito meiling desde la escalera

No me llames así meiling o vas a arrepentirte-dijo shaoran mientras salía corriendo tras meiling

_-CASA KINOMOTO-_

_7:00 pm_

Una joven de cabello castaño estaba sentada en la mesa mirando hacia su plato con un gesto de duda marcado en su rostro.

¿Qué pasa monstruo?-dijo un joven de ojos marrón

Nada touya-dijo sakura sin levantar el rostro no podía decirle a su hermano sobre yukito y mucho menos sobre la confusión que había causado en ella shaoran.

Estas enferma sakura-dijo touya con una expresión de sorpresa en todos los años que había llamado monstruo a su hermana siempre recibía un golpe o un insulto pero esta vez no respondió nada solo estaba ay como ida del mundo.

No touya, estoy bien-dijo la castaña para luego levantarse de la mesa e irse a su habitación

¿Qué le pasa tomoyo?-dijo touya dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven nívea

No se no ha querido contarme-dijo tomoyo levantándose de la mesa y llevando los platos hacia la cocina-pero averiguare que es

_8:00 pm_

¿Qué pasa sakurita?-dijo tomoyo sentándose junto a sakura quien estaba recostad en su cama con el rostro escondido bajo la almohada

No me gusta pelear con yuki-dijo sakura

Eso no es lo único que paso hoy, recuerdas dijiste que ibas a contarme porque hoy había sido el mejor día de tu vida-dijo tomoyo acariciando la espalda de su prima

Shaoran me beso-dijo sakura mientras se sonrojaba- y me dijo que le gusto

Creí que lo odiabas y que él te odiaba-dijo tomoyo sorprendida

Estoy enamorada de él desde hace meses pero preferí disimularlo y seguir comportándome igual de odiosa con el-dijo sakura mirando con los ojos llorosos a tomoyo- sabes yo también creía que me odiaba

Pero ya sabes que no lo hace porque no hablas con el-dijo tomoyo

El cree que lo odio y no va querer hablar conmigo-dijo sakura llorando.

Sakurita no llores-dijo tomoyo mientras la abrazaba

Poco apoco sakura fue quedándose dormida entre los brazos de su prima

…


	8. te amo

…

_-al día siguiente-_

_-CASA KINOMOTO-_

Sakura despertó por el ruido del despertador sentía los ojos hinchados y un gran dolor en el pecho.

¿Cómo te sientes sakurita?-dijo tomoyo apagando el despertador

Como si un camión me hubiera arrollado –dijo sakura sonriendo

Apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde-dijo tomoyo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Tomoyo-grito sakura- puedo preguntarte algo

Si claro sakurita pregúntame-dijo tomoyo sonriendo

¿Te gusta el joven harizawa?-dijo sakura

¿Te gusta el joven li?-respondió la nívea- auto respóndete linda

Lo sabía-dijo sakura mientras se ponía de pie para mirarse al espejo- al menos no me veo tan mal como creía

Será mejor que me apurre no quiero llegar tarde

30 minutos después…

Tomoyo vámonos ya-dijo sakura su apariencia había mejorado después de que cedió una buena ducha, acomodara su cabello en una coleta

Si sakura dame un momento-dijo la joven de cabello amatista

O por dios te ves hermosa-dijo sakura al ver a tomoyo

En verdad lo crees-dijo tomoyo emocionada- crees que a eriol le guste

Claro que sí, estaría ciego si no-dijo sakura sonriendo

Sakura-grito un pequeño niño rubio desde la puerta

¿Kero que pasa?-dijo sakura

¿Puedo pedirte algo?-dijo el niño

Si claro kero, eres mi hermanito-dijo sakura tocándole la frente

Me llevas al colegio, touya se quedó dormido-dijo kero señalando el cuarto de su hermano mayor

Bueno, ¿ya tienes tus cosa?- dijo sakura

Ya las traigo-dijo el niño sonriendo

_-MANSION LI-_

¿A qué horas te dormiste shaoran?-dijo eriol mirando al joven castaño-te vez terrible

Como quieres que me vea, me duele todo-dijo shaoran dirigiéndose al baño

Al verse al espejo se dio cuenta que en verdad se veía patético como el hecho de que Kinomoto no lo quisiera lo ponía así, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo como es que era tan débil, como algo tan insignificante podía causarle tanto daño.

Tenía deseos de golpearse contra un muro a ver si así se le quitaba esa estúpida sensación, se sentía incompleto sin la presencia de sakura a su lado.

Xiaolang, ¿me harías un favor hermanito?-dijo meiling sonriendo

Si claro mei que necesitas-dijo el castaño agachándose a la altura de la niña

Me llevas al colegio-dijo meiling sonriendo

Claro, deja me alisto-dijo shaoran entrando a su habitación

30 minutos después…

Mei ¿ya estas lista?-dijo shaoran

Si ya voy-grito la niña desde su cuarto

Apúrate o llegaremos tarde-dijo shaoran

Vámonos xiaolang- dijo meiling con una sonrisa

PRIMARIA TOMOEDA

Sakura apúrate-dijo kero

Ya voy, ¿Por qué caminas tan rápido?-dijo sakura

Porque si-dijo el niño

Kero, aquí estoy- grito una niña con coletas

Ya voy mei-dijo kero muy sonrojado

Xiaolang ay viene kero ya puedes irte-dijo meiling

Kero no corras, es peligroso-dijo una joven castaña que seguía al niño rubio

Hola mei, entramos-dijo kero tomando de la mano a meiling

Si claro deja me despido de mi hermano-dijo meiling

Oye quien te crees tú para tomarle la mano a mi hermana mocoso-dijo shaoran con el ceño fruncido

No le digas mocoso xiaolang-dijo mei enojada-es mi amigo

Ha bueno, creí que era tu novio-dijo shaoran riendo al ver que su hermana se sonrojaba

Como se te ocurre yo soy muy chiquita para eso-dijo mei tan roja como un tomate

Kero, ¿ella quién es?-escucho el castaño que al voltear a ver ay estaba sakura sonrojada quien se sorprendió al ver a shaoran

Es mi amiga meiling, recuerdas te hable de ella-dijo kero

A si ya recordé-dijo sakura todavía más sonrojada

Ya me voy mei, vengo por ti en la tarde – dijo shaoran para luego irse ignorando a sakura

Kero nos vemos en la tarde-dijo sakura para luego salir corriendo tras shaoran

…

Hola, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-dijo eriol acercándose a tomoyo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

Hola eriol, Creí que venía tarde- dijo tomoyo sonrojada ese leve contacto la había hecho llegar a las nubes

¿Y la joven sakura?-pregunto eriol

Fue a dejar a su hermanito en la primaria-dijo tomoyo-¿y el joven li?

Fue a llevar a mei al colegio, esa niña es muy caprichosa-dijo eriol-algo me dice que esos dos se van a encontrar

Ojala sakura necesita hablar con el-dijo tomoyo

Si es cierto esos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar-dijo eriol-¿Qué clase tienes?

Física, ¿qué clase tienes eriol?-dijo tomoyo esperanzada, en verdad quería estar más tiempo con el joven níveo

Justamente esa-dijo eriol el día anterior había cambiado todas sus clases para compartir todo su día con la joven-no te molesta si entramos juntos

Claro que no eriol es un placer que me acompañes-dijo tomoyo casi sin pensar perdía toda noción al estar tan cerca del joven

Es un placer para mi tomoyo-dijo eriol tomando la mano de la joven que correspondió el gesto con gran emoción, estaba decidido iba a conseguir el amor de tomoyo daijouji.

…

Li espérame por favor- rogo la joven de cabello castaño

¿Para qué? , para que puedas insultarme con más calma-dijo shaoran deteniéndose

¿Por qué te insultaría?-dijo sakura tomando del brazo al joven li

Por qué me odias y me imagino que no querrás que tu novio te vea conmigo-dijo shaoran soltando el agarre

No tengo novio li-dijo sakura, cómo podría ser novia de alguien que no seas tú es que eres idiota.

Entonces que es yukito otro de tus juegos-dijo shaoran con ira

Era mi amigo-dijo sakura-¿Cuáles juegos?

¿Era? ¿Acaso ya se dio cuenta de que eres cruel?-dijo shaoran

No soy cruel-dijo sakura a punto de ponerse a llorar, por qué me habla de ese modo.

A no y entonces como se le llama a alguien que te lastima, que juega contigo, alguien que a pesar de que le confiesas que la amas con toda tu alma sigue hiriéndote, ya te lo dije kinomoto si quieres olvidar lo de ayer hazlo porque yo lo hare-dijo shaoran mientras volvía a caminar hacia el instituto, se sentía liberado y herido pero al menos ahora estaba en paz consigo mismo.

La castaña empezo a caminar tras él, así se sentía, como era posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaba lastimando, era un monstruo uno que no merecía el amor de ese chico, las lágrimas empezaron a correr y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Su llanto fue aumentando mientras seguía avanzando de un momento a otro una voz llamo su atención.

¿Por qué lloras sakurita?-escucharon los castaños

Sakura lloraba de forma estrepitosa, sus mejillas y sus labios se habían puesto rojos mientras sus bellos ojos verdes se veían cristalinos. Está llorando ¿por mí? Pensó shaoran dispuesto a regresar.

Por nada-dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas no dejaría que shaoran la viera así destruida y sufriendo.

¿Segura que no pasa nada?-dijo nakuru

Si, segura-dijo la joven castaña

Hola li-dijo nakuru al ver al joven frente a ellas

Hola-dijo el castaño

Kinomoto ¿podemos hablar?-dijo shaoran sintiéndose culpable

No tenemos nada de qué hablar li-dijo sakura para luego seguir caminando en dirección al instituto

…

Los castaños entraron al salón, sakura se sentó lo más alejada del mundo no quería que notaran que había llorado, sakura se recostó sobre sus brazos y sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

No voy a irme hasta que hables conmigo sakura-dijo el joven ambarino

Ya te dije no quiero hablar contigo-dijo sakura

No es si quieres, tienes que hablar conmigo-dijo shaoran tomando el rostro de la joven

Igual no voy a hacerlo-dijo la castaña

Segura-dijo shaoran para luego poner su frente contra la de ella

No hagas esto shaoran-dijo sakura a punto de lanzarse sobre el joven y besarlo

¿Qué? ¿Esto?-dijo el joven mientras acercaba más el rostro al de la chica

No shaoran aléjate-dijo sakura sonrojada

Eso es lo que quieres-dijo shaoran viéndola fijamente a los ojos

Sí, eso es lo que quiero-dijo sakura mirando a otro lugar no quería perderse de nuevo en esos ojos ámbar

No te creo-dijo shaoran-pero si no quieres hablarme lo entiendo, fin al acabo me odias

No te odio shaoran-dijo sakura mirándolo a los ojos-yo….esto…

Sakura siéntense aquí -dijo la nívea señalando el puesto que estaba tras ella y eriol

¿Quieres sentarte halla?-pregunto sakura a shaoran

No importa mientras este sentado contigo-dijo shaoran

Ya vamos tomoyo-dijo sakura tomando la mano del ambarino quien estaba muy sorprendido

Buenos días jóvenes-dijo el profesor-como recuerdan el trabajo final será en grupos por eso deben reunirse ahora en clase y en sus casas

Todos los grupos se formaron, shaoran se sentó junto a sakura y eriol junto a tomoyo iniciaron a hablar del tema del proyecto pero shaoran no podía dejar de mirar a sakura mientras ella intentaba no mirarlo demasiado.

Si nos reunimos en mi casa-dijo sakura

Es una gran idea señorita kinomoto-dijo eriol-no te parece shaoran

Si es una buena idea-dijo shaoran viendo al suelo

Bien está decidido nos reuniremos el sábado en nuestra casa-dijo tomoyo

A qué hora pueden-dijo sakura

Y si no encontramos en el parque pingüino a las dos-dijo eriol mirando a tomoyo

Es una gran idea eriol-dijo tomoyo sonrojada

Shaoran estaba absorto en su mundo todo lo que podía ver era a sakura intentando esquivar su mirada. Le gustaba tanto como se veía así sonrojada y avergonzada. Sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos quería besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, quería decirle que la amaba quería que estuviera con él para siempre.

El timbre sonó y shaoran se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse a la cartelera tenía que ver que canción le había tocado. Para su sorpresa al buscar su nombre lo encontró junto al de sakura, tendrían que cantar juntos, apenas podía disimular su felicidad. Y al lado de esa lista había un anuncio sobre la cancelación de la clase de teatro.

Ufff, gracias a dios no me había aprendido los diálogos-dijo shaoran al leer el aviso de la dirección

Shaoran tenemos que ir a ensayar-escucho el castaño

Si claro-dijo shaoran encaminándose a la sala de música

Ya viste nuestra canción-dijo la joven tras el

Sí, eso estaba haciendo-dijo shaoran sin voltear

¿Por qué no me miras li?-dijo la joven

Por qué me imagino que no quieres que te mire kinomoto-dijo shaoran

Si quiero-dijo sakura halándolo de la camisa

Enserio quieres-dijo shaoran viéndola fijamente a los ojos

Si-dijo sakura acercando su rostro al de él joven

Creí que…el joven no pudo seguir hablando pues la joven había posado sus labios sobre los suyos, shaoran quedo bloqueado por el gesto y noto que la joven iba a apretarse, no iba a permitirlo ella iba a estar con él siempre así que la tomo con cuidado de la cintura y la beso con todo el amor que sentía. Los jóvenes se sentían tan bien jamás en su vida habían deseado tanto algo.

Sakura-dijo el joven aun con los ojos cerrados-yo…te amo

Yo también te amo shaoran-dijo sakura besando suavemente al joven quien sonrió por la confesión de la chica-pero...

¿Pero qué?-dijo shaoran preocupado

Pero tenemos que irnos ya-dijo sakura sonriendo

No vuelvas a asustarme así-dijo shaoran mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a la joven

¿Por qué no?-dijo sakura acercando su rostro

Por qué creí que me ibas a decir que estabas con alguien más o algo por el estilo-dijo el castaño para luego besarla

Es que eres idiota no podría estar con nadie que no seas tú-dijo sakura sonrojada

Si ves ya empezaste a insultarme-dijo shaoran con la chica aun entre sus brazos

Pero es que eres un idiota-dijo la joven mirando al suelo-¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta de que te amo?

Tu tampoco te habías dado cuenta y yo no estoy insultándote-dijo shaoran mientras tomaba la mano de la chica

Ayer lo hiciste-dijo sakura empezando a caminar

Estaba enojado, lo siento-dijo shaoran haciendo más fuerte el agarre de sus manos

¿Enojado? ¿Por qué?-dijo sakura entrando a la sala

Si porque ese tarado te tenia y yo no-dijo shaoran señalando a yukito

Así que este idiota es el "alguien más"-dijo yukito mientras se acercaba

¿A quién llamas idiota mocoso?-dijo shaoran acercando más a sakura

¿Quién te crees para quitarme a mi sakura?-dijo yukito tomando del cuello de la camisa a shaoran

¿Y quién dijo que es tuya idiota? ¿Es que estas ciego? Ella es mía y de nadie más-dijo shaoran soltando el agarre y abrazando más fuerte a sakura quien estaba muy sonrojada

No más yukito-grito sakura-lo siento pero sabes que no te quiero

No voy a resignarme algún día vas a volver a ser mía, eso lo juro-dijo yukito saliendo de la sala mirando a shaoran con odio

Sigue soñando-dijo shaoran con el ceño fruncido sin soltar a sakura

Shaoran-dijo sakura casi susurrante

Dime sak…el joven no había terminado de hablar cuando la joven frente a el poso un suave beso en sus labios

Te amo shaoran-dijo la joven cuando se separó de el

Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo shaoran mirándola a los ojos

Sí, quiero-dijo sakura abrazándolo con fuerza


	9. un final feliz para yukito

es extraño pensar que hace unos dias le confece a sakura que la amaba, lo se fui un idiota, era mi mejor amiga y yo mejor que nadie sabia que no sentia nada mas alla de una amistad por mi, lo se me comporte como un idiota pero como actuarias tu si vieras como se roban el amor de tu vida frente a tus ojos sin que tu puedas hacer nada.

les pedire disculpas y se que las cosas no seran como antes pero no quiero perder a sakura para siempre ella es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella.

al dia siguiente

sakura puedo hablar contigo- dijo yukito

claro-dijo sakura algo nerviosa

lo siento, no debi haber actuado asi, me comporte como un idiota, perdoname-dijo yukito cabizbajo

yuki eres mi amigo, no podria enojarme contigo mucho tiempo-dijo sakura abrazandolo

ey, ey, ey-dijo li

amor- dijo sakura antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo

que quieres yukito-dijo li

disculparme con ustedes, se que me equivoque-dijo yukito- se que mi saku escogio bien y que tu no vas a lastimarla, cuidala mucho li es mi mejor amiga y espero que mi relacion contigo mejore

shaoran sonrio-asi lo hare yukito y tambien pondre de mi parte para que podamos ser amigos

* * *

meses despues

la vida me sonrie de nuevo, conoci a una chica es maravillosa, se llama io alana es irlandesa y se mudo aqui hace unos tres meses, se paso a vivir frente a mi casa y desde el dia en que llego empezamos a hablar pues la ayude con su mudanza, vive con su madre y su prima.

tiene unos bellos ojos grises, piel nivea, cabellera roja y unos labios rosa sumamente hermosos, creo que me e enamorado de ella.

empezo a ir a la misma secundaria que sakura, shaoran y yo, creo que shaoran ya noto que me gusta y segun el yo tambien le gusto a ella pero no se como actuar con ella, me pongo sumamente nervioso, me siento como un idiota ante ella, me sudan las palmas y siento que mi corazon va a salir de mi pecho, late tan fuerte que temo que lo escuche.

hoy saldremos a pasear los cuatro asi que intentare decirle lo que siento, y averiguar si ella siente lo mismo.

* * *

la puerta sono y corri a abrirla algo me decia que era io

ho..hola yuki-dijo io algo sonrojada-ne..necesito ha..hablar con..contigo

claro princesa, sigue-dije intentando fingir estar tranquilo

este yuki..yo..este..TU ME GUSTAS-dijo la chica casi en un grito muy muy sonrojada

yukito sonrio- te digo un secreto io querida, tu tambien me gustas-dijo yukito para luego besarla

* * *

y asi me cambio la vida despues de creer que todo se habia ido a la basura, io llego y cambio mi vision del mundo, de la gente, pero en especial del amor, el tiempo pasa y me siento el hombre mas feliz del mundo gracias a mi pequeña niña, a mi io, ami futura esposa por que se que este amor durara para siempre


End file.
